brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Al Nickels
Al Nickels is an American brickfilmer.Bricks in Motion account He is known for various brickfilms based on Star Wars, including the At Home with the Skywalkers series, the Tales From the Death Star series, and his series of LEGO Star Wars Christmas Specials. He is also known for original films such as Secrets of the Lost Tomb, Adventures in (classic) Space, and Bored Little Girl.YouTube channel Filmography | 2009 || LEGO Star Wars - Christmas Special || |- | 2010 || LEGO Celebrity Jeopardy || |- | 2010 || Tales from the Death Star - Episode VIII: Superlaser Scramble || |- | 2010 || 101' Ways a Minifigure Can Be Annoying #68 - No Longer Being Sold in Stores || |- | 2010 || Transmission Transformation || spugesdu's Stop-Motion Festival entry |- | 2010 || Tales from the Death Star - Episode IX: Good Grief || |- | 2010 || Inception: Deleted Scene || |- | 2010 || Dark Shadow Squadron - The Fighting 77th || |- | 2010 || LEGO Star Wars - Christmas Special 2010 || |- | 2011 || Brief Briefing on Yavin IV || |- | 2011 || Tales of the Savage, Blood-Thirsty, Rampaging, Out-of-Control Wampa! || |- | 2011 || LEGO Star Wars - The Battle of Shrewsbury || |- | 2011 || 'Secrets of the Lost Tomb || Tales of Yore Contest entry |- | 2011 || At Home with the Skywalkers || |- | 2011 || LEGO Operating Room: Special Delivery || spugesdu's Fourth Great & Bountiful LEGO Stop Motion Contest 2011 entry |- | 2011 || Tales from the Death Star - Episode X: Race to Judgement || |- | 2011 || LEGO Star Wars - Christmas Special 2011 || |- | 2012 || So Cool? || |- | 2012 || LEGO Evolution || |- | 2012 || 101' Ways a Minifigure Can be Annoying #68 - Update || |- | 2012 || Bat Bat Bat Bat Bat Batman || |- | 2012 || At Home with the Skywalkers II || |- | 2012 || LEGO Dark Knight - Darker and Knightier || |- | 2012 || Disney Lucasfilm - A Great Disturbance || Remastered Director's Cut |- | 2012 || At Home with the Skywalkers - The Christmas Special || |- | 2013 || LEGO Super Friends! || |- | 2013 || Tales from the Death Star - Episode IX: Safety First? || |- | 2013 || LEGO Police ATV || |- | 2013 || LEGO Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball || |- | 2013 || New Justice Consortium of Heroic Super Justice 2.0 || |- | 2013 || LEGO Star Wars - Christmas Special 2013 || |- | 2014 || Golden Moments from Sochi || |- | 2014 || At Home with the Skywalkers Episode IV: Back to the Present || |- | 2014 || 'Bored Little Girl || |- | 2014 || Adventures in (classic) Space || |- | 2014 || LEGO Star Wars - Christmas Special 2014 || |- | 2015 || Franks and Bronies! || |- | 2015 || True Detective Season 2 - Gripping Dialogue! || |- | 2015 || The Perks of Being the Citizen of the Year || ''The Citizen of the Year'' LIVES Contest entry |- | 2015 || The Real World - Mos Eisley || |- | 2015 || Emergency Meeting || |- | 2015 || LEGO Star Wars - Christmas Special 2015 || |- | 2016 || Bricks in Motion: The Documentary || Executive producer |- | 2016 || Back in the Falcon Again || |- | 2016 || The Search for Luke || |- | 2016 || Same Ol' Steve || |- | 2016 || Get on the Bus || |- | 2016 || Ben's Room || |- | 2016 || FN-2187/Finn: Origins || |- | 2016 || Jyn's TIE || |- | 2016 || LEGO Star Wars - Christmas Special 2016 || |- | 2017 || The Fast Fist of Justice || [[Rebrick competitions#LEGO Batman Movie Brick Films|Rebrick LEGO Batman Movie Brick Films]] contest entry |- | 2017 || Tales from the Death Star - Episode X: Access Denied || |- | 2017 || Star Wars: The Last Jedi in 2 minutes 27 seconds || |- | 2017 || At Home with the Skywalkers 5 || |- | 2017 || Dork Podcast Trailer || |- | 2017 || Rose and Finn vs The First Order || |- | 2017 || The LEGO Star Wars Christmas Special: Christmas on Crait || |- | 2018 || Goin' Solo With Solo || |- | 2018 || Luke's Speeders || |- | 2018 || Inspiration for the Artist || |- | 2018 || Magical Spells! || |- | 2018 || LEGO Star Wars - Christmas Special 2018 || |- | 2019 || Justice League: Battle Plan || |- | 2019 || Road of Dreams || |- | 2019 || Tales from the Death Star - Episode XIII: Unparalleled Uniformity || |- | 2019 || LEGO Star Wars - Christmas Special 2019 || |- References Category:American brickfilmers